memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Constellation
For the Federation starships, see [[Constellation class|''Constellation class]] or [[USS Constellation|USS Constellation]]. You may also be looking for the anthology Constellations.'' A constellation is a named pattern of stars as seen from a particular planet. Notable constellations visible from Earth include Orion and Leo. Notable constellations visible from other planets includes "The Runners" (from Bajor) and "The Great Horn" (from the Brunali homeworld). (DS9: "Second Sight", VOY: "Child's Play") List of Earth Constellations ; Andromeda (Andromedae) * Andromeda Galaxy (M31 or NGC 224) * Groombridge 34 (GX and GQ Andromedae) * Ross 248 (HH Andromedae) ; Antlia (Antliae) * Mira Antliae (there is no "Mira" star in the modern Antlia constellations) ;Aquarius (Aquarii) * Luyten 789-6 ; Aquila (Aquilae) * Altair (Alpha Aquilae) * Beta Aquilae * Deneb el Okab (Zeta Aquilae; possibly AKA Deneb) ; Auriga (Aurigae) * Capella (Alpha Aurigae) * Beta Aurigae ; Boötes (Boötis) * Arcturus (Alpha Boötis or Hokule'a) * Izar (Epsilon Boötis) ;Cancer (Cancri) * NGC 2812 ;Canes Venatici (Canum Venaticorum) * Cor Caroli (Alpha Canum Venaticorum) ; Canis Major (Canis Majoris) * Sirius (Alpha Canis Majoris; possibly AKA Alpha Majoris) ; Canis Minor (Canis Minoris) * Procyon (Alpha Canis Minoris) ; Capricornus (Capricorni) * Deneb Algiedi (Delta Capricorni; possibly AKA Deneb) ; Carina (Carinae) * Canopus (Alpha Carinae) * Carinae Delta (there is no "Delta" star in the modern Carina constellations) ; Centaurus (Centauri) * Centauri system (possibly AKA Alpha Centauri) * Alpha Centauri * Proxima Centauri * Omega Centauri * Coalsack Nebula (in part, overlap from Crux) ; Cepheus (Cephei) * Cepheus system (possibly AKA Alpha Cepheus) ; Cetus (Ceti) * Ceti Alpha (possibly AKA Alpha Ceti or Menkar) * Deneb Algenubi (Eta Ceti; possibly AKA Deneb) * Deneb Kaitos Shemali (Iota Ceti; possibly AKA Deneb) * Mira (Omicron Ceti) * Tau Ceti * Taurus Ceti (there is no "Taurus" star in this modern constellation -- by the name, this star might lie on the border with the Taurus constellation) (VOY: "Shattered") * VZ Ceti (possibly AKA Mira Antliae) * NGC 321 ;Crux (Crucis) * Coalsack Nebula (overlaps into Centaurus and Musca) ; Cygnus (Cygni) * Deneb (Alpha Cygni) **Alpha Cygnus * Beta Cygni * Theta Cygni * Omega Cygni * 61 Cygni * Cygnia Minor ; Delphinus (Delphini) * Deneb Dulfim (Epsilon Delphini; possibly AKA Deneb) ; Draco (Draconis) * Sigma Draconis ; Eridanus (Eridani) * Alpha Eridani * Rana system (Delta Eridani) * Epsilon Eridani * Sigma Eridani (there is no "Sigma" star in the modern Eridanus constellations) * 40 Eridani A (Omicron-2 Eridani) * Acamar (Theta Eridani) ;Fornax (Fornacis) * Location of Fornax Disaster ; Gemini (Geminorum) * Pollux (Beta Geminorum) * Iota Geminorum ;Hercules (Herculis) * Cerberus (Probably one of the stars in former constellation Cerberus now contained in Hercules) ;Hydra (Hydrae) * Gamma Hydra (AKA Gamma Hydrae) * Epsilon Hydra (AKA Epsilon Hydrae) ; Indus (Indi) * Epsilon Indi ; Leo (Leonis) * Regulus (Alpha Leonis) ** Alpha Leonis system and Regulan system * Denebola (Beta Leonis; possibly AKA Deneb) **''Note: this star's name is very similar-sounding to the planet Denobula'' * Wolf 359 (CN Leonis) ; Lepus (Leporis) * Arneb (Alpha Leporis) ** Laporis system (possibly AKA Alpha Leporis) ; Libra (Librae) *(TAS: "The Terratin Incident") ; Lyra (Lyrae) * Vega (Alpha Lyrae) * Sheliak (Beta Lyrae) ** Beta Lyrae system (possibly AKA Shelia system) * Delta Lyrae (possibly AKA Delta Vega) ;Musca (Muscae) * Coalsack Nebula (in part, overlap from Crux) ; Ophiuchus (Ophiuchi) * Ophiucus system (misspelling of Ophiuchus; could be any number of Ophiuchi stars) ** Ophiucus * Barnard's Star * M14 cluster ; Orion (Orionis) * Orion system (possibly AKA Alpha Orionis) * Betelgeuse (Alpha Orionis) * Rigel (Beta Orionis) ** Rigel system * Mintaka (Delta Orionis) * Bellatrix (Gamma Orionis) * Alnitak (Zeta Orionis) ; Reticulum (Reticuli) * Vega Reticuli (there is no "Vega" star in the modern Reticuli constellations) ; Sagitta (Sagittae) * Omega Sagitta (there is no "Omega" star in the modern Sagitta constellations) ;Sagittarius (Sagittarii) * Trifid Nebula * Galactic center (Sha Ka Ree) * Ross 154 (V1216 Sagittarii) ; Scorpius (Scorpii) * Antares (Alpha Scorpii) * M80 cluster ; Taurus (Tauri) * Taurean system * Aldebaran (Alpha Tauri) * Gamma Tauri * T Tauri * Crab Nebula * Murasaki 312 ** Taurus system * Taurus Ceti (there is no "Ceti" star in this modern constellation -- by the name, this star might lie on the border with the Cetus constellation) (VOY: "Shattered") *Home of the Alcyones (Eta Tauri) ; Triangulum (Trianguli) * Triangulum system (possibly AKA Alpha Trianguli) (TNG: "The Survivors") * Gamma Trianguli ** Gamma Trianguli system ** Archer's Planet (System unknown, Gamma Trianguli sector) * M-33 Galaxy (Triangulum Galaxy) ; Ursa Major (Ursae Majoris) * Alpha Ursae Majoris (possibly Alpha Majoris) * Merak (Beta Ursae Majoris) * Mizar (Zeta Ursae Majoris) * 61 Ursae Majoris (Archer system) * Lalande 21185 ; Ursa Minor (Ursae Minoris) * Polaris (Alpha Ursae Minoris) * Beta Ursae Minor ; Virgo (Virginis) * Spica (Alpha Virginis) External link * Category:Astronomical objects nl:Sterrenbeeld de:Sternbild